Forbidden love
by Linnafan
Summary: Linna and Nene have been hiding something from the others but its time to tell them. But how will they take it? And how will Mackey take it? (Please R&R)
1. Confessions

The rain glistened off Nene's face in the falling sunlight and Linna had never been so in love. Nene ran her hand through her wet blond hair and looked at Linna with a smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Nene asked.

"I can't tell you." Linna said sweetly. "Priss and Sylia are too close."

"We have to tell them sooner or later." Nene said and lowered her head. "I don't want to hide this any more." 

"Neither do I." Linna said.

"What are the two of you talking about so secretly?" Sylia asked as she walked over.

"What? Oh nothing." Linna said taking the spotlight off her.

"Ok let's get back to the pit before the ADP gets here." Sylia said and put her helmet back on. "And Priss says she wants to talk to us about something."

Nene looked at Linna with the question _"Why didn't you tell her?" _in her eyes. Linna just shook her head and put her helmet back on. Nene sighed and did the same and they lifted off the rooftop they were on and headed home.

Silky Doll

Sylia and Priss were the first to changed into their street clothes and leave the pit leaving Nene and Linna alone. Linna was putting her pants on and Nene was in her underwear sitting on the bench with her head down.

"Linna." She said quietly. "We have to tell them." 

Linna froze as she was reaching for her shirt and looked at Nene. 

"I know." She said and sat down next to her. "Put I want to wait for the right time." 

"When is that gonna be?" Nene asked and her voice cracked and Linna knew she was on the verge of tears. 

"Soon." Linna said and put her arm around Nene and pulled her close to her to comfort the young girl.

"I can't keep this up much longer." Nene said and a tear rolled down her cheek. 

"There's no reason to cry." Linna said as she whipped the tear from Nene's cheek. "We're not doing anything wrong." 

"I know." Nene said. "I'm not sad or upset." 

"Then why the tears?" Linna asked. 

"I don't know." Nene said and stood up. "We better get dressed and get up there with Priss and Sylia before they come looking for us."

Nene and Linna finished getting dressed and headed up to the living room where Priss and Sylia were waiting with Leon and Mackey. 

"There you are Nene." Mackey said. "I was wondering where you were." 

"Sorry Mackey I was…Busy." Nene said and sat down on the couch.

"So Priss what did you want to talk to us about?" Sylia said.

"Well first I'd like to say that these past few years have been great." Priss said as she stood up. "As you all are no doubt know. I have been approached by a record company about my music. After giving it much thought I decided to the deal down."

"But Priss you have been after this for a long time." Linna said.

"Yes I have." Priss said. "But I want to get married and have kids and if I'm on the road all the time how often will I see my family?"

"So you're saying…..What?" Leon looked with a sheepish look. 

"I'm saying you blockhead I want to get married." Priss said.

Leon looked at her blankly as Priss got down on one knee.

"I know this should be the other way around but I'd be an old lady before you got it through your head." Priss said. "So Leon McNickel Will you marry me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Leon asked. 

"No." Priss said with a devilish grin.

"Well then I guess I have too." Leon said and laughed. "But I think it will have to be a few years before we should have kids." 

"I was thinking more like 6 months." Priss said. 

"What?" Leon said in a monotone voice.

"I'm 3 months into pregnancy." Priss said. 

Leon's skin went so thin you could see right through him.

"Yer…Yer pregnant?" Leon asked. 

"Yes." Priss said and smiled.

"Oh fuck." Leon said and fell back into the chair he was sitting in.

"My sentiments exactly." Sylia said.

Nene jumped up and down and clapped her hands.   
"Wow Priss is pregnant?" She hollered and threw her arms around Linna without thinking and kissed her on the lips.

She went bright red when she learned what she had just done and looked at the stunned faces of her friends. Linna looked around for a hole to crawl in and hide but not seeing any she stood up. 

"Nene what the hell." She said and spit on the floor. "Gross." 

Nene knew what Linna was doing and reluctantly played along. 

"Sorry Linna I thought you were Mackey." Nene said.

Mackey turned bright red and took a step back and almost tripped over Sylia's foot.

"Uuumm I got to get back to work." He said and walked down the hallway very fast. 

Linna and Nene looked at the facer of their friends and saw that they bought it. 

"Ok well I think its time we go." Priss said and pulled Leon to his feet. "We got lots to talk about." 

"I think I'm gonna head home too." Linna said. "A hot shower seems like a good idea to me." 

"I thought it would be a cold shower." Priss joked as she walked out of the door with Leon following like a lost puppy.

"Very funny Priss." Linna yelled after her. 'Although I really should.' She thought.

She gave Nene a look that said _Come and get __me.__" _And walked out. Nene sat for a moment to give Linna ample time to get away before she said bye to Sylia and walked out. Linna was on her way home when her cell phone rang.

"Hello." She said when she picked up. 

"It's me." Nene said. "Sorry about back there." 

"Forget it." Linna said. "That was not the time to tell them or else I would have said so." 

"Can I come over?" Nene asked. "I think tonight is gonna be cold." 

"And you want me to warm you up right?" Linna asked liking the idea. 

"Yepper." Nene said in a cheerful voice as she knew what was gonna happen that night. 

"Yepper?" Linna asked. "Nene sweetie your 20 years old." 

"Like I care." Nene said in a snobby voice. 

"I'll see you soon." Linna said and hung up as she pulled into her driveway.

She sat on the couch and watched out the window for Nene but after waiting for several minutes she stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

'I wanted to wait for Nene but she is taking to long.' She thought as she turned the water on.

The hot water felt good on Linna's tired muscles and she was fully relaxed. She was in the midst of washing her hair when a pair on hands reached up from behind her and grabbed her breasts with a soft squeeze. 

"Hummm your late." Linna said with a smile. 

"Sorry." Nene said as she kissed Linna on the back of the neck.

Linna washed the shampoo out of her hair and turned around to look into Nene's eyes and smiled. She drew Nene into a deep kiss and shut off the water. They got out and dried off and walked into the bedroom where Nene laid on the bet and smiled. Linna walked on her hands and knees up to Nene and kissed her passionately on the lips as she pulled the covers over their heads. 

The next morning

Nene awoke and found Linna staring at her in the early morning light plating with her hair and smiling.

"How long have you been laying there like that?" Nene asked. 

"Long enough to know that I love you and that it's time to tell the others." Linna said. 

Nene leaned closer to Linna and kissed her on the lips and smiled. 

"I hope they don't take this too hard." Nene said. 

"If they do they do." Linna said and sat up letting the covers fall and expose her bear chest much to Nene's liking.

Nene put her arms around Linna's waist and pulled her close to her pressing her breasts to Linna's hip. 

"Go back to sleep." Nene said. "We'll tell them later." 

Linna smiled and ran her hand through Nene's hair and sighed. 

"I don't deserve someone as sweet as you." She said and laid down next to Nene and kissed her on the lips. "Wanna go again?"

"You bet I do." Nene said with a giggle.

"Come here you dirty little girl." Linna said and rolled on top of her lover.

Later that day

Linna called the other members of the team along with Mackey to her place and when they got there they were surprised to see that Nene was the first and not the last to arrive. Leon and Priss sat on Linna's couch and Sylia and Mackey sat net to them. Nene was sitting in a chair by the coffee table and Linna was standing.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Priss asked. 

"There is a secret I have been hiding from you all for a long time." Linna said.

She lowered her head and was silent for a moment trying to think of the right words. 

"There isn't an easy way to say this without possibly making anyone mad." She said after a pause.

"Well out with it." Sylia said. 

"Sigh Well you see I'm Mumble mumble mumbel." 

"I didn't catch that." Sylia said. "Anyone else?" 

"I'm a…A" Linna kept trying to say. 

"Lesbian." Nene said and Linna sighed.

"Lesbian." Linna said in barley over a whisper.

Sylia and Priss's jaws hit the ground and Mackey turned beat red.

"I've been all my life." Linna said. "That's why I've never had a boyfriend in the 4 years you've known me. But I do have a girl friend. I've been with her for almost 2 years." 

"Is it your friend from work?" Priss asked after gathering herself.

"Mesay? No." Linna said. 

"Do we know her?" Priss asked. 

"Yes." Linna said in a whisper.

"I hate the guessing game." Sylia said. "Just out with it who is she." 

"I'll let her tell you." Linna said. 

"So she is here?" Priss asked. 

"Yes." Linna said. 

"Well where is she?" Sylia asked. 

"Right here." Nene said and stood up and stepped next to Linna.

The shocked look on everyone's face was priceless and made Linna and Nene smile a bit. 

"You're fucking kidding me." Priss said.

"No Priss we're not." Nene said in her smart ass voice.

"I can't believe I was hanging out with a couple of lezbos." Priss said. "Wait have you ever checked me out in the showers?" 

"No Priss we don't think about sex all the time." Linna said.

"Speak for your self." Nene said. "And no Priss I haven't checked you out either only Linna." 

"So I guess there was never a you and me." Mackey said sounding hurt. 

"Yes Mackey there was." Nene said. "All the time I spent with you was fun and all but I found my true love." She said and put her arm around Linna. "Please don't take it the wrong way." 

Sylia put her arm around her heartbroken brother as he started to cry. He shook off Sylia's arm and stood up and walked out of the house and slammed the door. 

"I knew he would take it hard." Nene said sadly. 

"He'll be ok." Sylia said. 

"Well Sylia its decision time." Linna said. 

"What? What do you mean?" Sylia asked. 

"Are Nene and I still on the knight sabers?" Linna asked. 

"Why wouldn't you be?" Sylia asked. "I won't kick you off because of something as minor as this."

Linna and Nene both smiled and sighed a sigh of relief. Priss and Leon stood up and started for the door.

"Hey we're gonna take off." Priss said. 

"Ok bye Priss." Linna said. 

"Later." Priss said and closed the door.

"Sylia I'm sorry we didn't tell you all sooner and now Mackey he hurt and I don't know what Priss is thinking." Linna said.

"They will be ok." Sylia said. "Just promise me that you'll keep your sexual exploits to your self's.

"We will." Linna said.

"Ok well I'm gonna go track down Mackey I'll see you later." Sylia said and stood up.

It was several minutes after everyone left before Linna or Nene said anything.

"I hope we did the right thing." Linna said.

"We did." Nene said. "As much pain as we probably caused, we did the right thing."

"Yea your probably right." Linna said and smiled.

"So what's for dinner?" Nene asked.

"Only you would think of dinner now." Linna laughed.

"Yea well I'm hungry." Nene said and laughed.

"Let's go out for something." Linna said. 

"Ok your buying." Nene said. 

"What do I get in return?" Linna asked. 

"Me staying the night again." Nene said innocently. 

"Sounds good let's go." Linna said.

Silky Doll 

Sylia found Mackey and took him home. Go got out of the car as soon as it stopped and walked into the building. Sylia ran after him but he locked the door to his bed room and fell on the bed.

"Mackey open the door." Sylia said. "Please open the door."

"No go away." Mackey said through his tears. 

"Mackey I know how you feel." Sylia said. "This is only your first taste of heartbreak and it won't be the last." 

"Just leave me alone." Mackey said.   
"Look I'll be in my room if you want to talk." Sylia said. "Mackey. You'll be ok."

Sylia walked down the hall and into her room and sat on her bed and looked at a picture of Nigel. 

"I could really use your help." She said as she picked up the picture. "Mackey is really upset and need's a man's guidance."

Priss and Leon's 

Priss walked through the front door and headed straight for the refrigerator for a beer and Leon closed the door.

"Wow now that was a surprise." Leon said as he sat on the couch.

"Shit. You're telling me." Priss said. "I've known them for over 4 years and I never had a clue."

Priss walked over to Leon and sat down and opened her beer. Leon reached over and took it from her and downed it himself.

"Hey that was mine go get your own." Priss objected.

"Sorry Priss buy your pregnant. That means no more alcohol." Leon said. 

"If I can't drink you can't drink." Priss said.

"What hey why do I have to suffer?" Leon asked. 

"This is half your problem get use to it." Priss said.

"Well I guess I can't argue with you on that." Leon said in defeat.

"No you can't." Priss said and smiled.

(I wasn't planning on making this more than one chapter but shit happens.)


	2. Heartbreak and healing

Linna's house

Linna and Nene walked through Linna's front door laughing and smiling. Nene was helping Linna to the living room because Linna had had too much to drink and could hardly walk. Linna was taking full advantage of having her arm around Nene and pulled her close to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Linna sweetie your breath smells like beer." Nene said turning her head away from the smell and making a sour face.

"Sory boot I can hlp that." Linna slurred and stumbled into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Nene sat on the couch and waited for Linna to return. After a few minutes Linna stumbled her way back into the living room and sat next to Nene and kissed her on the cheek again.

"Better?" Linna asked. 

Her breath still had some beer on it but it was mostly masked by the minty smell of the toothpaste.

"Yes much." Nene said and smiled.

Linna leaned over and started kissing Nene's neck and put her hand on her thy and slowly started moving upward.

"Uuummmm." Nene moaned. "Are you always like this when your drunk?"

"Do I have to be drunk to be like this?" Linna asked as she moved her hand from Nene's thy to her waist and under her shirt.

Nene leaned her head back as Linna reached her stomach and kept moving till she got to her chest. Nene's let out a moan and closed her eyes enjoying the moment. Her eyes shot open when Linna's other hand went down the front of her pants. 

"Umm Linna lets go into the bedroom." Nene said pulling Linna's hand out of her pants.

Linna smiled and stood up. 

"After you." Linna said.

As Nene walked past her Linna pinched her butt cheek and Nene let out a yelp and jumped. 

"Hey not so rough." Nene said and gave Linna a look saying she wasn't kidding. 

Linna just smiled and they walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

Linna's room almost an hour later

The sheets were soaked with sweat and Linna and Nene were holding each other close and breathing hard as they looked into each others eye's.

"Wow." Nene said.

"That was the best ever." Linna said and kissed her lover on the lips. "I never knew it could be like that." 

"Me either." Nene said and pressed her lips to Linna's chest. 

Linna took a deep breath and slowly let it out and ran her fingers through Nene's hair. 

"I love you." Linna said and sat up. 

"Where are you going?" Nene asked. 

Linna opened a drawer next to her side of the bed and turned back to Nene. 

"You know how much I love you right?" She asked. 

"Yes and I love you too." Nene said with a smile.

"I want to be with you." Linna said.

"You are with me." Nene said. 

"No I mean I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Linna said and took Nene's hand and slipped something on her finger. 

With a tear in her eye Nene took her hand out from under the sheet's and looked at the small diamond ring that was now on her finger. Nene opened her mouth to say something but closed it as a tear rolled down her cheek and dropped onto the pillow. She knew the question that Linna didn't ask and knew her answer but couldn't answer. She looked into Linna's eyes that were filled with love and hope. Nene smiled and shook her head yes. Now it was Linna's turn to cry. She smiled and laughed and she threw her arms around Nene and kissed her repeatedly on the lips and continued laughing. Nene smiled and her heart soared as she kissed Linna back. Never in her life had she been so happy.

"We should tell the others." Nene said. 

Linna looked her in the eyes and smiled. 

"Yea let's do that." Linna said and reached for the phone and called Priss and handed the phone to Nene. 

"Hello." Priss said as she picked up the phone. 

"Priss guess what." Nene said hysterically.

"What?" Priss asked.

"Linna just proposed to me." Nene shrieked.

"SHE DID WHAT?!?" Priss yelled and almost dropped the phone. 

"Were getting married." Nene said looking at her ring.

"Exactly how long have you been going out for if she has proposed?" Priss asked. 

"Over a year." Nene said. 

"I never had a clue until today you never showed any signs." Priss said. 

"That doesn't matter now." Nene said. "I got to go I want to tell Sylia."

"Ok bye." Priss said. "Oh and Nene." 

"Yes Priss?" Nene asked. 

"Congratulations." Priss said. 

Nene smiled.

"Thanks." She said and hung up."

Next Nene called Sylia who was still sitting in her room reading a book.

"Silky Doll Sylia Stingray speaking." Sylia said when she picked up.

"Sylia its Nene." Nene said. "How's Mackey?" 

"I don't know he hasn't come out of his room all day." Sylia said. 

"Oh." Nene said and lowered her head. "Sylia I never meant to hurt him." 

"I know you didn't." Sylia said. 

"Well I'm on my way over and I'll see if I can talk him out." Nene said and the line went dead.

"What up?" Linna said. 

"Let's shower up and go over to Sylia's Mackey has locked himself in his room and won't come out." Nene said.

"Ok." Linna said and the two of them walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Silky Doll 

Linna and Nene walked into the living room hand in hand and found Sylia sitting on the couch still reading her book.

"Anything yet?" Nene asked.

"No." Sylia said. 

Nene sighed and walked down the hallway and stopped at Mackey's door and knocked softly.

"Mackey its Nene." Nene said. "Can I come in?" 

"Why do you have another dagger for me?" Mackey asked.

Nene looked at the ring on her hand and sighed. 

"Mackey I'm sorry." Nene said and started to cry. "Please open the door." 

Mackey hurt the hurt in Nene's voice and decided to let her in. There was a click from the door and Nene opened the door. Mackey was standing at the window looking out into the street. 

"Mackey I have something I need to tell you." Nene said looking at the ring on her finger.

"So tell me." Mackey said without turning around.

"Will you look at me?" Nene asked. 

Mackey turned around and looked at Nene and she could see that his eyes were red and swollen from crying. 

"I know I've hurt you and I'm sorry." Nene said putting her hand with the ring into her pocket. 

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Mackey asked coldly. 

"Your not gonna make this easy on me are you?" Nene asked. "Ok then. Linna has proposed to me and I accepted." She said and shoed him the ring. 

"Cool I'm happy for you." Mackey said and turned back to the window.

Nene sighed and shed a tear as she turned to the door.

"I know you hate me right now and God knows I don't blame you." She said. "For what it's worth. The time I spent with you was great and I still love you….I just found happiness in Linna's arms." 

Nene's throat hurt and her eyes were on fire as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Just leave me alone." Mackey said. 

Nene's bottom lip quivered and tears fell from her eyes and she ran out of the room and down the hall. Linna had just told Sylia that she proposed to Nene when she came crying and running down the hall and out of the front door. 

"Nene?!" Linna yelled and ran after her.

Sylia ran down the hall and into Mackey's room and found him standing at the window. 

"What did you do?" She demanded as she grabbed Mackey by the shoulder and spun him around. "Why did she run out crying like that?" 

Mackey looked at Sylia with his red swollen eyes. 

"I didn't want to talk to her." He said.   
"She was here to tell you something important and you wouldn't even hear her out. What the hell is wrong with you?" Sylia yelled and drew back her hand and slapped him hard across his cheek and walked away. "Grow up." She yelled and slammed the door.

Mackey stood facing the door with has hand on his cheek and tears in his eyes. He heard something from outside his window and looked out. Nene was running to Linna's car with Linna in hot pursuit.

"Nene wait." Linna said and caught her by the elbow and spun her around. 

Nene instantly flung her arms around Linna and cried. 

"What's wrong?" Linna asked again.

"I never meant to hurt him." Nene cried. "He's so mad at me." 

"Nene it's ok he has a broken heart it will heal." Linna said. 

"I never meant it." Nene continued saying. "Did I do the wrong thing?" 

Linna knew she was loosing Nene and she looked into her eyes.

"Nene listen to me." Linna said and she felt a lump grow in her throat. "If you believe you did the right thing then you did. I love you and I know you love me." 

"I do love you Linna." Nene said. "I'm sorry I know did the right thing." 

Nene tightened her grip around Linna and pressed her head to her chest. Linna closed her eyes and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go home." Nene said. 

"Ok." Linna said and they got into the car and drove off. 

When they walked into Linna's house Linna saw she had a message on her answering machine. She walked up and pressed the play button.

_"Nene it's Mackey I know your with Linna so I called her phone. I'm sorry about earlier. I'm happy for you I really am. Umm you must think I'm a complete asshole and I don't blame you. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me I'd still like to be your friend. Umm I'll see you around ok? Bye." _

The machine beeped and Linna looked at Nene who was standing next to her with a smile. 

"Sigh Everything is gonna be fine." Nene said. 

"I told you he'd come around." Linna said and put her arm around Nene's waist and pulled her close.

"You were right." Nene said and rested her head on Linna's shoulder. "I defiantly did the right thing." 

"I love you." Linna said and kissed her on the top of the head.

"I love you too." Nene said and closed her eyes and smiled.

(Well that's it I hope you liked it. I had a good time writing it and I think its one of the best stories I've done thus far.)


End file.
